


That guy

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, awkward Simon, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Magnus's "Wait, slow down" was accompanied by Alec's bored-sounding "You don't have a boyfriend" and Simon barely resisted the urge to facepalm. He was fully aware of the fact that they were only in the same circle of people but not necessarily friends, that didn't mean they shouldn't at least try to be a tiny bit nicer to him. At least in his opinion. Certainly not in theirs."Not helping, guys. Just...I need help getting this guy off my back because he's seriously creeping me out and it is your party - you surely don't want anyone to get molested at your party?" He stared at Magnus with hopefully pleading eyes. The other assessed him with a thoughtful expression before his lips curled into what could only be described as a mischievous smirk. Simon immediately regretted asking him for help."I may have an idea how to help you out, my unstylish acquaintance," Magnus replied, reaching out to pat Simon's upper arm in an almost condescending manner and his shoulders slumped slightly in reaction to that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Could you write one where Simon is in college and for Valentine's day he goes with friends to Magnus party. Magnus is older and not in college. At the party, he will see a guy who stalking him and always tries to get in his pants despite Simon told him to have a boyfriend (which is a lie, he is single). He starts talking about this with Alec and Magnus and Magnus says that he will find a solution. He is taking a drink when this guy goes near him. He starts to talk in a rude way to him. While he is talking, they are achieved by a man who kisses Simon on the mouth (is Simon's first kiss and is the best kiss ever) and then he turns around towards guy and he introduces himself by saying that he is Raphael and Simon's boyfriend. During the party, they talk very much and at the end of the party, Simon has a real boyfriend._
> 
>  
> 
> I changed things a little but hopefully it still turned out okay :)

"Guys, uh, I may have a problem." Simon grimaced at the cup with some weird alcoholic concoction in his hand before looking up at Magnus and Alec - however, he ended up in a situation where he asked those two for help was slightly beyond him but he was desperate and definitely didn't care too much right now. He knew Alec didn't like him and that he was basically some kind of running gag for Magnus but right now these two were his best bet. Especially because this Valentine's Day party was actually Magnus's.

"What is it now, Sadie?" Magnus sighed while swirling his own colourful drink in his glass with elegant movements of his wrist. Simon wondered how the other managed to not make everything spill over the rim of the glass because that would certainly happen if he ever tried something like this. He shook his head a little, trying to focus back on the problem at hand.

"There is this guy at the party who...I think he's stalking me? Maybe stalking is too big of a word but--he doesn't get that I want him to leave me alone. I have no idea if this is some kind of joke because I doubt he's seriously interested but he simply won't back off. I even told him I have a boyfriend - in hindsight, maybe I should have said I have a girlfriend and pretend to be straight, that might have been more effective. Fuck."

Magnus's "Wait, slow down" was accompanied by Alec's bored-sounding "You don't have a boyfriend" and Simon barely resisted the urge to facepalm. He was fully aware of the fact that they were only in the same circle of people but not necessarily friends, that didn't mean they shouldn't at least try to be a tiny bit nicer to him. At least in his opinion. Certainly not in theirs.

"Not helping, guys. Just...I need help getting this guy off my back because he's seriously creeping me out and it is your party - you surely don't want anyone to get molested at your party?" He stared at Magnus with hopefully pleading eyes. The other assessed him with a thoughtful expression before his lips curled into what could only be described as a mischievous smirk. Simon immediately regretted asking him for help.

"I may have an idea how to help you out, my unstylish acquaintance," Magnus replied, reaching out to pat Simon's upper arm in an almost condescending manner and his shoulders slumped slightly in reaction to that.

"Uh...thanks? What--"

Simon was cut off by Magnus turning around with a dismissive gesture and he barely caught the "I will take care of it" over the rather loud music before Magnus had grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they disappeared back into the crowd. Simon blinked a few times, the hopefulness quickly giving way to a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach at the realisation that he was apparently left on his own device. Magnus had probably just said he would take care of it to get him to shut up but he didn't even know what the guy looked like.

He considered just leaving the party but Simon felt too anxious, kind of scared his "stalker" would see him leave and follow. It was uncomfortable enough when the guy was aggressively flirting with him with so many people around, Simon didn't want to imagine being alone with him out there. He shuddered at the thought and turned around in hopes of finding Clary again who had disappeared to dance with Alec's younger sister. He really didn't want to ruin his best friend's evening and her chances with the girl but he was honestly a little too freaked out to care too much.

Five steps later - not that he actually counted them or anything - he was almost face to face with stalker guy again and felt his stomach twisting a little in discomfort. The guy, probably Simon's age or maybe a little older, grinned at him and successfully blocked his way.

"Heyy, there you are, cutie," the other greeted him, speech slightly slurred and the fact that he seemed to be more intoxicated than earlier only made Simon more uncomfortable.

"I you that I have a boyfriend, so how about you back off and--"

"Ahw, come on, you're not fooling me. I'm a psychology major, I know when people lie. You don't have a boyfriend and are just trying hard to get. It's kind of cute but how about we stop this game and get to the better part of the evening already?"

Simon grimaced at there mere thought of what this guy implied and he backed off a little, only to bump into another body. His attempt at apologising was stopped by a warm hand cradling his cheek, pulling his mouth against a soft pair of lips and the feathery contact seemed to make something in his brain short circuit because he immediately forgot what he had been about to say.

"There you are, bebé," said soft lips greeted him with a smooth voice and Simon blinked slowly while staring into a pair of dark brown, almost black, eyes. It took him a moment to recognise the finely shaped face belonging to the unfairly soft lips and expressive eyes but it finally clicked that he was staring at Magnus's gorgeous best friend. Said gorgeous best friend by the name of Raphael Santiago had an arm curled around Simon's hip and the fingertips of his other hand caressed his cheeks for a moment before sadly dropping back to Raphael's side.

"Who's that guy?" Stalker-dude asked and Simon's brain decided to revive at least enough to realise that he had been in a pretty uncomfortable situation until he started to hallucinate being surprise-kissed by one of the hottest guys at university. He should probably ask Magnus what the hell they added to these drinks because this level of hallucination could certainly not be healthy...

" _That guy_ ," Raphael replied smoothly, lazily pointing at himself, "is _this guy_ 's boyfriend, mi amigo. So, how about you stop making my lover uncomfortable and get lost."

The words were surprisingly effective and Simon's wide eyes followed the now grim looking guy disappear into the crowd before he looked at Raphael next to him with sheer confusion, heart in his throat all of a sudden because _holy shit, Raphael had kissed him!_

"Magnus told me you need a pretend boyfriend. Sorry for not giving you a heads up but I guess it worked just fine," Raphael said and he looked almost a little sheepish while his arm slipped from Simon's hip who immediately missed the warmth and close proximity to the other boy.

"Uh, no, that was--that's--it's cool. That was awesome. I mean, that you helped me was awesome, not the kiss. Not that the kiss wasn't awesome but--Thank you?" It was a pity that he couldn't drown himself in the almost empty cup in his hand because this would be the perfect moment. Though the attempt would probably manage to make him look even more stupid - which, was that even possible?

Raphael actually chuckled and his warm fingers brushed Simon's when he took the cup from his hand to discard it on the next free surface in reach before turning back towards him.

"You're very welcome and maybe, if the kiss really was that awesome, how about spending some more time with your new pretend boyfriend? You know, just in case this creep comes back." Raphael's cheeky smirk was accompanied by a playful wink and Simon's breath caught in his throat when the other's arm tentatively found its way back around his middle, gently tugging him a little closer again.

"I guess that--yeah, that might be a good idea," he agreed and his brain still tried to catch up with what was happening right now. Simon never thought that Raphael even knew of his existence and now here they were, right up in each other's personal space and he suddenly knew how very soft the other's plush looking lips actually were.

"Come on, dance with me? We already had our first kiss so it's only fair to turn the rest of the evening into our first date before we get the order even more mixed up," Raphael suggested and Simon felt his eyes widen, his cheeks heating up before his lips stretched into a beaming smile because apparently there might be someone who was interested in him and fortunately it wasn't the stalker guy from earlier.

The fact that he could dance and that Raphael had actually stolen his first kiss didn't even matter at this point because it was a tiny price he gladly paid for this amazing outcome and if Simon ended up calling this his little _Valentine's Miracle_ (yes, with caps), nobody had to know!


End file.
